There is persistent demand for new games in both gaming establishments and general amusement centers such as arcades or family fun centers. It is generally accepted that customers are more likely to repeat visits to game centers if the game attractions provided by the operator are new and different. New games may also generate publicity resulting in increased traffic and increased play at such locations. In general, games that are popular are those having a game concept that is quickly and easily understood by a prospective player. In addition, the possibility for a large bonus or award adds to the popularity of games. The more popular a game, the more it is played and accordingly it may generate more revenue for the game operator.
Over the years there have been many games that incorporate a rotating wheel into the game concept. The motion of the wheel servers as an attraction and the wheel provides for a manner in which to provide a number of targets that a player can exercise his or her skill to successfully execute the targets.